


Settle Down

by unknownelement



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownelement/pseuds/unknownelement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now it is the life of the two.(original work by hereweare on lofter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settle Down

她们两人走在回家的路上。

\--------

莎莉文刚刚经历了她人生中试讲的第一堂化学课，手心里的汗都还没有风干。

学会一样东西比让别人学会这样东西难的不是一点半点。莎莉文想起一路带着自己的教授这么说的时候严肃却又因为过了头而显得有些做作的表情，不由得叹了口气。

也许我只适合研究而不适合讲课吧。

虽然她自己觉得这次的表现还算是正常发挥，但也有一两处不尽人意，如果听课的教授们抓住不放，她也就无法继续以助教的身份留在学校里进行自己的研究了。

离开学校对她而言意味着很多：失去职业和收入、不再有固定的居所、难以再学习来自外界的神奇……

但其中最重要的——莎莉文抬起眼睛偷偷扫了一眼前面的女孩——她们会分开。

莉兹是和她同租一间屋子的室友，也是大学音乐系的教师以及校击剑队的教练。

这段微妙的同居关系刚刚开始没有多久——大概三五个月。莎莉文却总觉得好像已经过了很久，大概是因为期间发生过太多的事：在餐厅里尴尬的相遇、莉兹与男友分手、自己的生日聚会、击剑大赛的胜利……

但如果离开学校，她也就没有理由租住这间学校旁的小屋了。

时间好像变慢了，她想，就好像过了很多年，她已经彻底习惯与莉兹呆在一起了一样。

莎莉文一直都喜欢新的东西，她喜欢学习，喜欢未知的、没有见过的、富有挑战的生活，但这一次她觉得自己不想走开，不想去追寻更好的，只想按着习惯活下去，原地踏步不作改变。

她有点想不明白这代表着什么，视线却一直黏在对方的脖颈上。

“莉兹……？”莎莉文试着叫了一声。

\--------

她停下了脚步，回过头。

两个人刚好站在一盏路灯下，伊丽莎白看见对方绿色的眼睛里映着白色的路灯，以及远处金色的霓虹招牌。

彩色的。她想。

她从很久——不，最多五个月——之前就很喜欢莎莉文的眼睛，它们总是比别人的要明亮。

她刚刚一直在台下听课，所以她清楚在那些繁杂的演算中莎莉文的眼睛是如何被点燃的。那是纯粹的光，富有感染力而令人激动，打个不恰当的比喻，就像燃烧的镁带一样。

但现在不一样，那是真正的火焰，跃动的，闪躲着却又炽热的——

她一点也不知道她自很可爱，这个念头让伊丽莎白笑了起来，也许我应该给她买个镜子？

她听到自己的脉搏，声音不大但确实振动着耳膜。

大概因为今天晚上太安静了，伊丽莎白想着，然后向前走了一步，侧过脸凑上了莎莉文的嘴唇。

\--------

莉兹……？

她本来想问问觉得自己的课讲得如何，却一下陷入了不能说话的困境。

软，这是嘴唇挨在一起的时候她的第一个想法，接着她就不知道该想些什么了。

她抬着一点头，眼前只有莉兹闭着的眼睛和长长的睫毛。她挪不开眼睛。

莉兹的鞋子抵着她的鞋尖，莉兹的手扶着她的肩膀，莉兹的头发蹭着她的脸庞，莉兹的身体贴着她的身体。

她有些僵硬地伸手搭在对方腰上，脸庞后知后觉地开始发烧。

有东西在嘴唇上磨蹭了两下，她顺应地张开了一点嘴唇，直到这时才想起以前看过的书上说接吻时要用鼻子换气。

怪不得这么憋，她想，然后努力地换了两口气，感觉到对方碰到了自己的舌头，有股碳酸饮料的凉味。

她腿有点软，回应性地蹭了蹭对方的舌头，对方退回去一点，顶了一下她的舌尖，动作里满是不确定。莎莉文这才注意到莉兹不知何时已经睁开了眼，正看着自己。

可以，她眨了一下左眼会意对方，怎么样都可以。

这样很好。

\--------

伊丽莎白有点手足无措，毕竟她在这方面也几乎没有经验，但对方的眼睛鼓励了她，那团光既然能让她提起勇气亲上来，现在也就能让她一直等到最后。

她顺着牙龈摸索，一直到划过上颚时莎莉文冷不丁地缩了一下，发出一声抽气的鼻音。她又试着轻轻磨了两下，感觉到对方的呼吸一下子乱了起来。

伊丽莎白有点想笑，但情况不太允许。于是她在试探了半天之后也干脆不再小心翼翼，在对方舌上来回撩了几下，又在上边划了一下，开始彻底不按秩序进行地继续这个亲吻。

完全没经历过亲吻的莎莉文没过几下就投了降，气喘吁吁地推开了她，弯下腰，手撑着膝盖，呼吸着新鲜的空气。

路灯照着她们两个人，她终于忍不住笑了起来。

\--------

“回家？”她听到莉兹的声音。

于是曾在各种地方看到过的奇怪桥段一下子涌入脑海，莎莉文的脸彻底红成了一片。

“好。”

\--------

她跪在莎莉文的腿上缓缓地伏下去，脸贴在她的脸旁边，手把衣物往下扯了一点，忽然停住了。

“莎莉……”她气息有点乱，但还是清楚的说了出来。

“你什么时候都可以回家的。”伊丽莎白说，在黑暗中闪烁着战士的眼神，“我会成为一个足够保护这里的新娘。”

\--------

莎莉文有点发愣，但她知道她应该说什么。

“我知道。”她说，“我们一起。”


End file.
